


Content with The Life, remember to never let Hinata and Tanka to Drink together

by Kikikittykis



Category: Haikyuu!!, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Drinking, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: This is a crossover where the reader is a hunter and Nishinoya is also one, They meet up with Hinata and Tanaka in New York
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Reader, Nishinoya Yuu & Reader, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Content with The Life, remember to never let Hinata and Tanka to Drink together

“Where is (Y/N) and Nishinoya these days” Hinata asked Tanaka as they caught up with each other in a small dingy bar somewhere in New York. 

“They said that they are going to be here tonight, but they aren’t here” Tanaka said “The two of them have been living on the road driving from town to town in the States” Tanaka said as the little bell at the door jingled signaling that it was opening and somebody was walking into the bar. 

“Hey Tanaka” Noya said from the doorway

“Speak of the devils” Tanaka said

“Hey Hinata it’s great to see you” you said to them and you and Noya sat down at the table where Tanaka and Hinata were.

“So where did the two of you drive from” Hinata asked “Tanaka says that you have been driving all over the states” Hinata continued

“We came from Montauk Beach, It was positively beautiful, but we weren’t there to relax we were on the job”

“What do you guys do for a living” Hinata asked 

“Yeah I thought we were friends, you’ve never told me what your job is?” Tanaka said

“Because we are Federal Agents and work in all kinds of towns-”

“ and It’s confidential information so we can’t tell you much about our jobs” Noya added to make your lie seem more real. You were in fact not FBI Agents but instead were hunters, The only thing that protected the world from what lurks in the dark and under the beds, causing most of the odd murders and deaths. Just before graduating from High School you had told Noya about the family business and to your surprise instead of running the other way after finding out about the Supernatural, Noya decided to join you in Saving People and Hunting things. You trained Noya hard before you allowed him to join you in the field. It took a few years for the two of you to get to where you were now. Noya’s favorite part of working cases with you, was when you would go to the crime scenes flashing your fake badges and the suits that the two of you had to wear. Noya held your hand underneath the table, his fingers brushing the rings on your left hand. Courtesy of the time you were in Las Vegas, Nevada.

“Have you two been to any of the big cities”

“Well we were in Vegas” you said

“Wait don’t tell me the two of you had a what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas story” Tanaka said excited

“Yup we full on eloped in Vegas” Noya said and pulled your hands up and onto the table smiling at you as he pulled your hands out in front of the two of you.

“Damn why didn’t you tell me, I was hoping to be your best man” Tanaka said and drank from his drink.

“Tanaka we did it because, being in the profession we are in, is dangerous and we chase killers for a living” you said explaining why you and Noya got married like that. All four of you were drinking and laughing and played pool and by the end of the night Hinata and Tanaka were firmly plastered, Since you and Noya have had much practice from drinking quite a lot on the nights after a hunt to numb the pain from wounds sustained from the case, Sometimes it was for a celebration and other occasions but mostly it was after injuries. You both had experience with Alcohol but evidently they did not have the experience that you and Noya had. At least the motel that you and were staying at was next to the bar. Hinata and Tanaka were also staying there. Yours and Noya’s room was nestled in between Tanaka and Hinata separate rooms. You handled a very drunk Hinata. You helped him into his room, laying him down onto his bed Hinata started babbling about how his ex-girlfriend was totally crazy in bed. You promptly started to leave and lock the room, not wanting to hear any more about his sex life. Hinata kept on babbling as you left the room and went back to your own room. Where Noya was not yet back. You got ready for bed brushing your teeth and pulling on your pj’s, wincing when you bumped the bruises from the werewolf you and Noya were last hunting. The werewolf had been terrorizing and killing men who cheated on their wives. 

By the time you had finished getting ready for bed. Noya was sitting on the bed waiting for you. “Hey” Noya said

“You will never guess what Hinata said to me” you said as you got into the opposite side of the bed. Noya opened his arms letting you snuggle right into them, So he could hold you close

“What was he saying” Noya asked you

“That he last girlfriend was totally kinky, I left before he could say anymore” you said as Noya turned off the light

“That is a good Idea” Noya said and kissed the top of your head

“Night” you said cuddling closer to Noya’s side as the two of you fell asleep, hoping to not have too bad of hangovers in the morning. 

You woke up to Noya holding you close. He stirred in his sleep waking up and he rolled onto his back and pulled you close to his chest. “Don’t worry I was already waking up” Noya said to reassure you making sure that you didn’t think that you woke him up. For once the two of you didn’t have to wake up super early to do research for a hunt or having to drive to the next town for the next case. Both of you were reveling in the silence due to your slight hangovers. Noya and you only had each other, but that was okay with you. Maybe one day you will retire, hopefully have a kid or two and have a white-picket house, but for now just being the two of you and the road was perfect and you were content with your life the way that it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
